Uptown Funky Kong
Funky Kong gets a record label, but lets the fame get to his head. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong try and get Funky Kong to remember the importance of his friends. Episode Summary Funky Kong is rather bored one day. He decides to spit some rhymes. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walk into the room and hear Funky Kong rapping. Donkey Kong thought that was really good. Funky Kong is surprised, because he hasn't rapped in 19 years. Diddy Kong is shocked. Donkey Kong thinks Funky should go worldwide. Funky agrees. He heads to downtown Mushroom City to get a record label. At the Mushroom Records, Funky Kong goes in and gives DJ Mush his sample. Mush is impressed with his work, and he thinks he can get him bigger than just a silly album. Funky Kong is excited and wants to know what he has to say. Before Funky Kong knows it, he's touring all around the area. He tours Mario Circuit, Super Bell Hill, Sunshine Airport, Mushroom Park, and even the Good Egg Galaxy. Before he knows it, he's one of the biggest artists out there, next to Mushroom Beaver. Funky doesn't even know how those teenage girls can like him when he's at the top of the charts. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are busy planning Dixie Kong's birthday party. They hope that Funky Kong can make it, but he says he's got a big performance at the Electrodome that he doesn't want to miss. Donkey Kong is mad at Funky Kong because he never hangs out with them anymore. Funky just leaves to his concert. At the Electrodome, everyone is cheering for Funky Kong. But Funky has other things on his mind. He confesses his wrongdoings to the entire crowd. He hopes that Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong can forgive him for what he's done. Donkey and Diddy forgive him, and the crowd makes an affectionate noise. Mario is in the crowd and he's proud of Funky Kong. Songs * "The Funky Rap" * "Makin' My Way To The Top" References to Previous Episodes * Super Bell Hill is seen for a second time ("Super Crisis On Super Bell Hill") References to Mario Games * Super Mario Bros. 3: At Mushroom Records, there's a record with a Jump Block on it * Donkey Kong 64: When Funky Kong says he hasn't rapped in 19 years, he's referring to the DK Rap from this game * Mario Kart: Double Dash!!: Mushroom City is where Funky Kong gets his label * Super Mario Galaxy: Funky Kong tours at the Good Egg Galaxy * Mario Kart Wii: Funky Kong tours at Mario Circuit * Super Mario 3D World: Funky Kong tours at Super Bell Hill * Mario Kart 8: Funky Kong tours at Sunshine Airport and Electrodome * Mario Party 10: Funky Kong tours at Mushroom Park References to Other Media * Mark Ronson: The episode title is based off the pop hit "Uptown Funk" * Queen: A similar band can be seen in the record studio * Justin Bieber: Mushroom Beaver is the Mushroom Kingdom equivalent of Justin Bieber Category:Adventures In Mario Land Category:Adventures In Mario Land episodes Category:Adventures In Mario Land (Season 1) Category:P&F Cartoonz Inc.